


Drugs

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Snippets in Time [4]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, T.J Hammond - Freeform, thomas "T.J" Hammond, uncle tj is a good uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: While spending a weekend at Uncle TJ’s place, your friend Jane convinces you to try pot and ecstasy for the first time.





	Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this has taken so long to get out, life has been busy! I’m not entirely happy with this one, mainly because I’ve never done drugs and so I’m not even sure if the reaction is accurate. Anyway I hope you like it!

You should have said no, the moment that Jane had pulled out the bag of weed from her purse you should have known better. “Jane…Jane I don’t know about this. You shouldn’t even have this in my uncle’s apartment! You know his history.” Your friend shook her head and sighed. 

“Look, Y/N, you of all people deserve an escape. Besides, you said that your uncles won’t be home until tomorrow night, we can smoke this on the balcony, then there’s no smell and they’ll never know.” Every part of you screamed not to do it, but Jane was just one of those people who just would not take no for an answer. You just hoped that Uncle TJ wouldn’t find out. 

While you got changed into your pajamas and grabbed some snacks, Jane went out to the balcony to roll a joint or two. For the next half hour, you and Jane took turns passing both of the joints that Jane had rolled. You were certainly feeling no pain and despite the initial coughing fit that you’d had, you were enjoying yourself. 

Eventually Jane pulled out a baggy of ecstasy. Who knew that your best friend was into a good variety of drugs? Another 30 minutes later and everything was cute, cuddly and huggable. At one point you’d both ended up inside watching a movie before heading back out for some air. It didn’t take long before Jane had passed out on the lounge chair. You on the other hand were watching the lights of New York shine like the stars and trying to catch them. 

Eventually you made your way into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, the room was spinning and you just needed to be grounded. You definitely should have said no. You didn’t know just how long you laid there for, seconds, minutes, hours, time ticked by and you really had no idea how long it was before you finally seemed to clear up. 

You felt sick, you felt like you were going to puke, your vision was blurred and your legs were cramping like you’d tried to run a marathon. Yeah, you definitely regretted taking those drugs, at least the ecstasy.

You shot up when you heard the front door unlock and the voices of your uncles coming from the entryway. “Y/N? Hey we’re home early…why does it smell like pot in here?” Oh god, you knew this would go wrong. Head in your hands you just wanted the ground to swallow you whole.

They rounded the entry and Uncle TJ stopped when he saw you, sighing and shaking his head he set down his bag as Uncle Cameron headed out to the balcony to check on Jane. Uncle TJ sat beside you, rubbing his face before looking at you. 

“So, how was your night?” He wasn’t accusing, he made it sound as though he was just having a simple conversation. “Please just yell at me, or be disappointed, or something Uncle Teej, you and I both know what went on here and I am so sorry. I don’t…I’ve never smoked, never done any drugs before and I never should have brought into your house especially. I should have said no, I knew I should have and I didn’t, but I should have and I am so sorry.”

You were definitely rambling, apologizing over and over. You felt like you deserved whatever anger and disappointment that he had to give on top of how sick you were feeling. 

What you weren’t expecting was a chuckle and a one-armed hug. “Listen Bug, I would be the biggest hypocrite if I got mad at you for experimenting, and to be honest, I’d much rather you have done it here than out where you could have gotten hurt. Besides, even your dad tried different things when he was younger.”

You leaned into him, relieved that he wasn’t angry at all. “What did you take anyway? I obviously can smell the pot, but you look awful and pot doesn’t do that.”

Nodding, you looked up at him. “I think it was ecstasy, everything is fuzzy and I can’t quite remember but I’m pretty sure that’s what it was.” You looked around the room, god it was a mess, how on earth had the two of you made that much of a disaster zone? “I also don’t remember making this mess.”

Uncle TJ chuckled and pat your head. “Yeah, you did a number on it…which is why you both will be cleaning it, no matter how shitty you feel, maybe you’ll learn your lesson.”

You snorted. “Trust me Uncle Teej, lesson learned. I really am sorry, I always said I’d never do drugs and god when mom and dad find out, they’re going to kill me! I feel like I’ve let you down, and I’m a huge disappointment. I should have known better and to do this in your home after everything you’ve gone through…” You continued to ramble, a few tears slipping out.

“Aw come on kiddo, it’s fine. I’m not telling anyone so unless you tell Dougie then they won’t find out. I’m not disappointed, I’d have preferred it if it were only pot but like I said, you were safe here. Just, don’t make this a regular thing and if you start spiraling out of control please come to me, seriously one time I’m not going to be concerned but if it becomes a regular thing then you need to talk to me. I love you kiddo, and you know I’ll be here no matter what. Now get off your ass and start cleaning, if you do a good job I’ll give you the cure for the ecstasy after effects.”

Smiling slightly, you stood, a little wobbly and leaned down to hug him. You were happy to know that you always had him on your team.


End file.
